User blog:AC5230/blog 9 — winter weather advisory
so now NWS Cleveland has issued a Winter Weather Advisory for my area with the wind and the special weather statement and all this snow I'm just waiting for an upgrade to Lake Effect Snow/Winter Storm Warning Special Weather Statement Special Weather Statement National Weather Service Cleveland OH 546 PM EST Tue Dec 10 2019 OHZ012-014-089-PAZ001-002-110015- Lake OH-Ashtabula Lakeshore OH-Ashtabula Inland OH-Northern Erie PA- Southern Erie PA- 546 PM EST Tue Dec 10 2019 ...An intense band of heavy snow will affect Lake...northern Ashtabula and Erie Counties Until 715 PM EST.... At 545 PM EST, radar indicated an intense band of heavy snow along a line extending from 6 miles northwest of Willowick to near Ashtabula to Ripley, moving east at 20 mph. HAZARDS INCLUDE... Visibility rapidly dropping to less than a quarter of a mile... Up to 2 inches of quick snow accumulation... Locations impacted include... Erie, Painesville, Ashtabula, Willowick, Conneaut, Fairport Harbor, Geneva-On-The-Lake, Mentor, Willoughby, Eastlake, Geneva, North East, Madison, Girard, North Kingsville, Perry, Albion, Timberlake, Northwest Harborcreek and Harborcreek. Use extra caution if you must travel into or through this snow squall. Rapid changes in visibility and potentially slick roads are likely to lead to accidents. Consider delaying travel until the squall passes your location. LAT...LON 4227 7976 4205 7976 4185 8039 4185 8052 4180 8052 4172 8110 4164 8111 4164 8148 4176 8129 4203 8034 4213 8011 4213 8010 4214 8010 4214 8014 4217 8012 4215 8006 TIME...MOT...LOC 2245Z 267DEG 17KT 4168 8157 4193 8087 4231 7961 && ODOT DMS 315, 326, 331, and 332. $$ Winter Weather Advisory URGENT - WINTER WEATHER MESSAGE National Weather Service Cleveland OH 546 PM EST Tue Dec 10 2019 ...Lake Effect Snow Band Persists Through the Night... .A trough of low pressure will move east across the area late tonight. Flow ahead of the trough will be ideal for lake effect to continue through the night from west to east. The lake effect snow band will produce brief bursts of moderate to heavy snow at times in and advisory area. Brief wind gusts will cause blowing and drifting snow and temperatures will continue to fall through the night. PAZ001-002-110700- /O.NEW.KCLE.WW.Y.0030.191210T2246Z-191211T1200Z/ Northern Erie-Southern Erie- Including the cities of Erie and Edinboro 546 PM EST Tue Dec 10 2019 ...WINTER WEATHER ADVISORY IN EFFECT UNTIL 7 AM EST WEDNESDAY... * WHAT...Snow occurring. Snow accumulations of 4 to 6 inches. * WHERE...Northern Erie and Southern Erie counties. * WHEN...Until 7 AM EST Wednesday. * IMPACTS...Plan on slippery road conditions. The hazardous conditions could impact the morning or evening commute. * ADDITIONAL DETAILS...Wind gusts up to 25 MPH in the heavier squalls can be expected causing blowing and drifting of the snow. Visibilities will be reduced to a quarter mile or less in the heavier squalls. PRECAUTIONARY/PREPAREDNESS ACTIONS... Slow down and use caution while traveling. The latest road conditions for the state you are calling from can be obtained by calling 5 1 1. The Pennsylvania Department of Transportation and Pennsylvania Turnpike Commission remind motorists to adjust speeds based on driving conditions as winter weather impacts Pennsylvania roadways. Visit www.511pa.com for the latest travel, roadway, and traffic conditions. && $$ For more information from the National Weather Service visit http://www.weather.gov/cle Category:Blog posts